


Missed Connections

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: sky is sad, stygian makes an apperance, sword spirits act weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: A new day dawns and new problems with it. The sky child faces a long known fear as a battle rages both within and without.Inspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part four of the Merged AU.





	Missed Connections

The sun rose as the Links awoke slowly, Wild was still up from watch along with Wind and Legend who hadn’t been able to sleep at all. Time and Twilight had risen early as was their pattern and the others joined in slowly till only Sky remained asleep. Still laying next to Four he was snuggled with his sail cloth wrapped around him.

 

Wild was passing around fruit and some dried meat for breakfast, as Sky rose bleary eyed after being woken up by Four. Sky sat down as Wild handed him breakfast and ate, his eyes squinted in the light. 

 

As they ate Time outlined their plan, Legend was going to guide them through his Hyrule till they reached Veran’s liar, Legend had dealt with her before and Time was confident they would find her. Everyone packed up their things and headed on the road, Warriors offering to carry Four who was still rather weak with Shadows injury.

 

Legend lead the way with Time at his side, Wild and Twilight taking the rear, the others forming a pack in the middle, Warriors at the very center easily defendable since he was carrying the wounded Four. They traversed across Legend’s Hyrule slowly, it was one of the largest the largest being Wilds, but still it took time. They had gone a half day of walking before they were ambushed.

 

A swarm of Keese descended upon them from the air, swooping down to attack with wings and claws. Instantly everyone went for their weapons. As quickly and safely as possible Warriors put down Four whom drew his sword but didn’t stand

 

Sky unsheathed the master sword and got ready to fight but instead stood motionless. As the others shot at the Keese with arrow, boomerang, and hookshot in some cases Sky was completely motionless his eyes glued to the master sword. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Warriors shouted when he realized Sky wasn’t contributing as more and more Keese swarmed from every direction. 

 

“She’s silent.” Sky half whispered as Warriors cut an arc at the nearest Keese.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Warriors yelled back.

 

“Fi, the sword spirit. She’s… she’s never been silent like this before. I’ve always been able to sense something, a feeling, anything. It’s like she’s gone.” Sky said quietly his gaze still devoted wholly to his sword as though the fighting around him didn't even exist. 

 

_ “She must have realized you're an incompetent hero.”  _ Came the deep voice of Sky’s dark, whom had been silent up till now, sure Sky had been aware of the others presence but this was the first time he’d heard Stygian's voice. As soon as the dark finished a searing pain went through Sky’s hands forcing him to drop the master sword.

 

Stygian laughed deeply as Sky starred at his angry red hands, his gaze occasionally shifting to the sword on the ground. 

 

“Sky!” Warriors yelled as a Keese swooped in for the kill on the unarmed hero. In a flash with speed Warriors didn't realize he possessed Sky had pulled his second sword from its sheath and cut the bat like creature in two. 

 

“Enough of this.” The gruff voice came from Sky’s mouth. Sky raised his blade and several smaller diamond blades appeared around it before flying off in various directions cutting the remaining Keese in half before blinking out of existence. A figure appeared behind Sky for a brief second dressed in a white jumpsuit, he huffing before disappearing completely. 

 

The others turned to face Sky or rather Stygian who stood there holding the demon sword. His eyes glinted red as he picked up and sheathed first the master sword then the demon sword into his dual scabbards.

 

**“What do you all want?”** Stygian asked as the others stood their weapons still raised, now in the direction of their friend. Noticing their battle stances Stygian shook his head.  **“I’m not interested in fight you. You don’t want a fight with me, so I suggest sheathing your weapons.”**

 

The other link put away their weapons cautiously. Stygian kept one eyebrow raised as to say, what are you waiting for? Lets go.

 

Time gave a nod and everyone formed back into the same position they had been walking in before. Stygian walking off to the side of everyone else. He got many wayward glances, it just looked wrong the way he held himself. Sky moved casually his movements fluid but calm, Stygian walked in a commanding way, each footfall a declaration that he was not to be messed with. 

 

They continued on in silence stopping to take a rest every few hours till it was near nightfall when Time commanded they needed to make camp. They each went about setting up their things, Stygian claimed a corner to himself and sat watching the others work. Once everything was set out they went their ways. Four was doodling in Shadows journal, Wild was shocker cooking, Legend and Time were going over a map and Wind was sitting by himself, his face set into a hard expression as he watched the fire. 

 

Warriors made his way across the camp and took a seat next to Stygian as close as he dared.

 

**“What do you want?”** Stygian questioned.

 

“I just want to talk to Sky.” Warriors said, rubbing his scarf between his fingers nervously.

 

**“And why would you want to talk to him?”** Stygian questioned his tone calm but rough.

 

“I need to apologize for earlier, I’m sorry for not listening to him during the fight. He needed help and I almost let him get killed.” Warriors admitted pushing down his usual pride a feat made harder with Conqueror screaming in his head about how he shouldn’t have to answer to anyone. 

 

“No it's my fault.” Sky admitted transitioning smoothly back into control as Stygian melted into the background. “I shouldn’t have focused on her so much. I’m sure she’ll come back after all this dark stuff is over.”

 

Warriors smiled at the return of his optimistic friend. “I’m glad you're back. But really though I hope she comes back soon.” Warriors stood forcing himself to continue smiling as Conqueror continued his tirade against apologizing. 

 

As Warriors walked back to his own spot Sky’s hopeful facade faded from his face as he drew the master sword and laid it across his lap, hoping beyond hope to hear anything from the sword spirit, but knowing he wouldn’t. 


End file.
